


Of House and Home.

by Actual_Writing_Trashcan



Series: Colossus Hyperfixation Collection [67]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, NEXT FIC IS GONNA BE THE WEDDING WHO ELSE IS EXCITED!!!!!!!, and also something else, and mentions of childhood trauma, and swear words, but it's really mild, but this is the wedding rehearsal, mentions of a sexual things, overall this is a fluff fic, you can probably guess from the title but ssshhhh it's still a surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 17:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actual_Writing_Trashcan/pseuds/Actual_Writing_Trashcan
Summary: Your friends arrange a little vykup nevesty of sorts for a you and Piotr to do after your wedding rehearsal --and there's a big surprise waiting for the two of you at the end.(Set after the ending of "The Moments in Our Lives Up 'Til Now.")[All warnings in the tags.]
Relationships: Alexandra Rasputin/Nikolai Rasputin, Piotr Rasputin/Reader
Series: Colossus Hyperfixation Collection [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1079544
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Of House and Home.

The ceremony rehearsal goes off _like a dream_. Everything goes smoothly, no tech errors happen, Piotr actually laughs when you switch out your vows for a joke version made entirely out of cheesy pick-up lines…

Perfection, short and simple.

The dinner party afterwards also goes flawlessly. You and Piotr had opted to order pizza to keep it simple and friendly for everyone, and it basically amounts to a massive pizza party with your dearest friends and family.

Except the two of you are getting married tomorrow –and also you each shove cake in each other’s faces because it’s fun, but you hadn’t wanted to ruin your dress.

Everyone chuckles and claps as you wipe your respective faces off –and also as you wipe each other’s faces off because it’s kind of hard to get all the frosting off without help—and then Neena stands up. “Alright, so, some of us planned a bit of a game for the groom-and-bribe-to-be for while everyone ate. You two are going to have to answer questions and preform tasks for some hints that will help you earn a prize at the end.”

Piotr raises an eyebrow, but grins anyway. “Sounds like _vykup nevesty_.”

“We were deeply inspired,” Wade comments, waggling his nonexistent eyebrows.

“What’s the prize?” you ask, wiggling in your seat a little.

“You’ll find out at the end,” Neena says as she taps at her phone screen. “Alright, who’s ready to watch!” She grins when everyone else cheers. “Okay, first question: what is each of your favorite foods? Piotr, you answer for Y/N, and Y/N answers for Piotr.”

“Pancakes or Cheetos,” Piotr says automatically, the picture of confidence.

“Yeah, but which one?” Neena retorts.

Piotr’s face goes blank, prompting several chuckles from the crowd. “Uh… they are both equally beloved?”

“Pick one.”

“Wait!” you interrupt as Piotr mulls it over. “This is one of the questions I put for the actual _vykup nevesty_! What the hell!”

“We had you write some extra,” Neena reassures you. “Just for this.”

“I think… it is pancakes?” Piotr says, shooting you an unsure glance before looking back at Neena. “She has me make those for her most often… so… pancakes.”

“That’s… correct!”

The crowd –which is really just Piotr’s family, Yukio, Ellie, Russell, Wade, Kitty, and Nate—lets up another round of cheers and applause.

You stare at Piotr when Neena turns to you for your answer. “Uh… uh… uh…”

“Come on!” Ellie interjects when you blank out for too long. “This one’s easy!”

“It is _not_!” you protest. “He eats _weird stuff!_ Like Grape Nuts! And plain baked chicken! And raw celery! No one actually likes any of those things!”

“Okay, yeah,” Ellie concedes. “But there’s only one thing he makes a point to carry around with him on a daily basis.”

You gape at your fiancé as he starts laughing. “Protein bars? Your favorite food is protein bars? It’s protein bars—” you turn to Neena really quick “—his favorite food is protein bars. Really?” You turn back to Piotr. “No one likes those _that_ much!”

“They taste good!” Piotr defends himself between chuckles. “I like protein bars. You like Cheetos.”

“Cheetos actually taste good!”

“They do not taste like anything!”

“You guys have one point!” Neena interjects while everyone else laughs at your antics. “Next question: what is each of your two’s favorite look for each other?”

“Literally anything, but especially one of your sweaters and a pair of jeans because you are _forever_ telling me how adorable I look when I wear your sweaters,” you fire off after a moment of thought.

Piotr nods, smiling softly. “That is probably best answer. And you…” He frowns. “I feel like… when I wear nice suit… but I am not sure…”

“Babe,” you say with mock seriousness. “Think like me. Think about how I would answer this question.”

He stares at you for a moment, then his expression shifts to one of annoyed endearment. “When I wear nothing. That is what you like best.”

You grin impishly. “Hell yeah.”

“Ding ding ding!” Neena says while everyone else chuckles. “Another point for you two! Alright, last question: what is the funniest thing either of you has said during sex?”

You stare at Neena while Piotr turns red and buries his face in his hands. “Wait, what?”

“Essentially, what is the funniest thing that has been said while the two of you were having sex and who said it. You both need to have the same answer, and you can’t coordinate on this. So take a minute to think, and then when you’re ready say it at the same time.”

“Why would you write this as question?” Piotr murmurs as Mikhail cackles.

“I didn’t!” you insist. “Otherwise, I’d know what the answer is!”

Wade raises his hand, waggling his fingers as he smirks proudly.

“Of course,” Piotr grumbles, shaking his head. He glances over at you. “I have my answer.”

You start laughing. “Yeah –I mean, it’s kind of obvious.”

“Alright. Three, two, one—”

“The time I said I thought you’d—” You break off into peals of laughter, almost falling out of your seat. “I thought you’d be bigger!”

“The time you said you thought I would be ‘bigger,’” Piotr says at the same time, pursing his lips together as he chuckles.

The uproar from the crowd is immediate. Everyone starts laughing –Alex almost chokes on her drink, while Illyana scrunches up her face like she wants to forget having ever heard that, and Mikhail actually does fall out of his seat.

“I can attest,” Wade says, raising his hand. “That he is sized proportionately.”

Piotr chucks a plastic fork from the cake-face-smashing endeavor at Wade’s head. “Shut up.”

“That’s a match!” Neena announces. “Which means you have a total of three points, have passed the first challenge, and have earned your first hint!”

You take an envelope she offers, and open it to pull out…

Two house keys on key rings.

You and Piotr both frown as you examine the keys.

“We already have keys to Xavier’s,” you say as you look back at Neena.

She just smiles like she knows something you don’t –which, given the setup of this game, is pretty accurate. “It’ll make sense at the end. Alright, the next challenge is couple’s yoga!”

You and Piotr both groan while everyone else laughs.

“You guys need five points to get the next hint! Each pose is worth a point, and there’s ten poses in total, so there’s some room for error on this one.”

You stretch your shoulders as you stand up. “Alright. What’s on the docket?”

The short answer: nothing easy.

Granted, you and Piotr are in good shape and aren’t exactly super… _un-limber_, but it would seem that your beloved friends and family have taken into account your height differences in picking the poses –meaning that they picked the ones where Piotr’s massive size makes everything extra difficult.

“Absolutely not!” Kitty shouts when you try to fly yourself into the right position. “That is totally cheating!”

“It’s within my ability set!” you argue. “No one said I couldn’t use my natural abilities to do the poses!”

Fortunately, the two of you manage to do five of the poses successfully and get your next hint…

Which is a receipt for two welcome mats, a set of champagne glasses, and a bottle of champagne.

“It’s the right thing,” Neena says when you try to hand the receipt back to her, under the impression that she may have handed you the wrong thing. “Do either of you have any guesses about what the prize is?”

“Fuck if I know,” you mutter as you scan the receipt again before setting it next to the keys.

“Alright, last challenge.” Neena walks so she’s standing behind two chairs, which Alex and Nate just so happen to be seated in, respectively. “You two have to make these to cry.”

You snort. “What the fuck?”

“Clarification: you’ll be talking about why you love your spouse-to-be and when you knew you wanted to marry them, that sort of thing. The goal is to make each of our soldier types here shed sappy, weepy tears of joyful emotion.”

Piotr simply stares at his mother, looking dumbfounded. “I think I have seen you cry… perhaps ten times? Less than?”

Alexandra simply smirks and shrugs at her son.

“I’ve seen you cry _twice_,” you say to Nathan. “And one of those times was due to eyedrops.”

“Alright, time to start cutting those sweet, sweet onions!” Neena cheers as Ellie pulls out her phone and starts filming. “Piotr, you’re up to bat first. Why do you love Y/N and when did you know you wanted to marry her?”

Piotr shakes his head, smiling softly. “I love everything about her. Everything there is to what makes Y/N ‘Y/N.’ And I knew within first year.”

“Of dating?” you ask, almost incredulous.

“Yes, but also… I think within knowing you,” Piotr amends. “I knew that if _you_ were interested in me and were interested in marriage, that was what I wanted. I knew I wanted a partner like you, someone with tenacity and excitement for life, and lucky for me you were interested.”

Mikhail mimes gagging and sticks a finger down his throat.

“Y/N,” Neena says, ignoring the eldest Rasputin’s antics. “What about you?”

“Is it a cheat answer to say ‘ditto?’” you ask, which earns several chuckles from the room. “No, no… I mean, I like everything about you, too. I like how gentle you are, how much you invest in the kids you teach, how patient you are… with me especially…” You giggle at him while he smiles at you. “And as far as marriage goes…” You quirk your mouth to the side as you think it over. “I mean, I don’t think it was so much a point of me realizing I wanted to marry you as it was… me realizing that I was ‘marriage material.’ Like, I definitely had those points of ‘man, this dude is awesome and I want to spend the rest of my life with him, and I’d love to marry him someday,’ but those really coincided with me realizing that I’m worth being loved in the first place. And I’ve always been happy with the concept of marrying you, but I think it really all solidified in the last two years because I finally got past the fear that… I don’t know, that my biological parents would be right and I’d wind up all alone, and I was finally able to trust in my own worth enough to stop doing the anxiety questioning thing of whether you’d really stick with me or not.” You frown as you look up at Piotr. “Does that make sense?”

He smiles and nods. “Makes perfect sense to me,” he murmurs as he bends over to kiss your forehead. “Also, I think we win.”

You look over, realize that both Alex and Nate are wiping tears from their eyes, and pump both your fists in the air. “Yeah! Exploiting childhood trauma for the win!”

That prompts shocked laughter from everyone –especially Mikhail, who collapses to the ground while practically _howling_ with laughter.

“Alright,” Neena says as she hands you a folded-up piece of paper. “We’ll call that win. Here’s your last hint. This should be everything you two need to figure out what your prize is.”

You unfold the piece of paper—

It’s a top-down view of a massive estate, with a larger building in the front surrounded by a sea of grass and a few trees, with a band of trees all around it, save for one spot that’s been cleared out and has a decently sized house in the center of the clearing.

Piotr frowns as he stares down at the picture. “What… what is this?”

“It’s Xavier’s estate,” you say. You recognize it from flying over it often enough. “But it doesn’t have that building at the back.” You tap the house in the clearing which normally would be –_should be_—trees. “Did someone photoshop this?”

“It’s not photoshopped,” Neena says. “You’re right that it’s a picture of Xavier’s estate.”

The two of you stare up at her, completely stumped.

“What else did you get?” Wade prompts the two of you. “What were the other hints?”

“Two keys and a receipt,” you say.

“What was on the receipt?” Ellie asks, grinning broadly.

“Welcome mats, champagne, and champagne glasses,” Piotr reads off. “And we also got keys.”

“What kind of keys are they?” Neena asks. “And what do you use welcome mats for?”

“They’re house keys,” you say as you hold up one of key rings. “And welcome mats…” You gape as the lightbulb goes off in your head. “Wait, _what?_ What? What!”

Piotr’s right behind you on the realization train. “…No. _No._ You…”

Neena points towards the back of Xavier’s property –the ceremony’s being held outside, which means the rehearsal was outside, and you’d all opted to eat outside for simplicity’s sake. “Go check it out, guys.”

You immediately book it towards the back of the property, and get about ten feet away before you realize Piotr isn’t following you because he’s picking up all the hints. “Oh my gosh, _come on_!” you exclaim, grabbing his hand and yanking him towards the tree line.

Sure enough, once you two get close enough to the back of the property, you see a clear cut path in the trees and underbrush that you don’t remember being there the last time you were out here.

You dart down the path, with Piotr close on your heels. _Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit—_

It’s a beautiful, two story white house with a wraparound covered porch, a pitch black shingled roof and dark blue shutters on all the windows.

You clap a hand over your mouth, tears welling up in your eyes as you take it all in.

Piotr comes to a stop behind you, wrapping his arms around your shoulders as he gawks at the house. “_Bozhe moi_…”

“It’s a house, baby,” you whisper. “It’s _our_ house.”

And that ultimately does it for you. You start crying and turn to face him so you can bury your face in your fiancé’s chest.

Piotr hugs you close, kissing the top of your head as you cry tears of joy. “It is. It’s ours.”

You look up at him and realize he’s teared up as well. “I love you so much.”

He beams down at you as he wipes off your cheeks with his thumbs. “I love you, too. So very much.”

You kiss him passionately, deeply, then grin up at him when the kiss ends. “Wanna check out our new house?”

He lets out an excited giggle and nods. “Sure.”

The two of you climb the steps of the porch –and there’s one of the welcome mats at the front door. There’s a bit of hesitation over who should unlock and open the front door, since it’s both of yours’ new home and this is both of yours’ first time being here, until you suggest “putting it in together” with a waggle of your eyebrows, at which Piotr laughs and agrees, and then you both slide the key into the lock together and turn the handle together—

And then the door’s swinging open, and Piotr –ever the gentleman—ushers you over the threshold first.

It opens into a hallway that leads straight back to the rest of the house, save for one room on each side of the front entrance. There’s what looks like a living room type of room on the right that’s otherwise closed off from the rest of the house, and what is probably going to wind up being a dining room on the left that has another entrance at the back of the room that you wager leads to wherever the kitchen is.

“Oh my gosh,” you murmur as you look around. “I almost don’t want to walk in. I’m afraid of ruining everything.”

Piotr kisses the top of your head and gently nudges you forward. “Go on. It is your home. You cannot ruin it.”

There’s a powder bathroom further along on the right side of the hall, and then the space opens up into a spacious kitchen on the left and “hang out” area on the right that has a fireplace built into it. The space on the right has a hallway that leads to a different room on the side closest to you, and on the side furthest from you is a staircase that leads up to the second floor. Between kitchen and the living area space are a set of French doors that overlook the deck and yard space.

“Wow.” You press a hand against your chest, throat constricting with emotion as you take it all in. “It’s really beautiful.”

“It is,” Piotr agrees quietly, just as awestruck and overwhelmed at you are.

The two of you poke around in the kitchen first. There’s a bottle of champagne and two glasses sitting on the counter, along with a card that says “Welcome home” that’s been signed by your friends and family on the inside.

Piotr pops open the bottle and pours a glass for each of you. “To being home.”

You grin and clink your glass against his. “To being home.”

The kitchen’s already fully set up as far as the appliances go. There’s an oven with a gas range, a fridge, a dishwasher, and a microwave installed, ready for use. The cabinets and drawers –of which there are plenty—are empty, but that’s not a problem. They’ll be filled as you and Piotr and your future children grow into the space.

On the left side of the kitchen, towards the back, is a door that leads to a massive pantry space –which, as you suspected earlier, connects to the dining room.

The two of you head back to the kitchen and connected living area and head down the smaller hallway, which leads to two doors. The first, at the furthest end of the hall, leads to a flight of stairs –which tuck under the main set of stairs by the kitchen—that lead to a basement, and the other door—

Opens to Piotr’s art studio, which already has everything from his old studio in the mansion in it. It’s even set up the same way he had it set up in the old space. _Hell_, even the windows are oriented in the same direction.

Piotr gapes as he takes it all in, no doubt noting how perfectly the space as been set up to replicate his original studio. “How did we not notice any of this happening?”

“I don’t know!” you exclaim, laughing slightly. “I really don’t know!”

The two of you head up the main flight of stairs to the second floor, and are greeted by more doors than you originally expected.

You look up at Piotr and find your shock mirrored in his expression. “These… these would all be bedrooms, right? Why do we have so many bedrooms?”

“I do not know,” he admits. “I guess… we should look.”

Four of the doors lead to what look like bedroom spaces. All of the closets have built in shelves and drawers, and one of the rooms also has a built-in full bathroom.

One of the doors is another full bathroom with a double sink vanity and a separate “toilet closet” attached to the space.

The second floor is clearly designed to host a lot of people. But does that mean you’ll be having a lot of guests, or…

The last door leads to what is clearly the master suite –which already has the bed from the room you two share, along with the frame designed to hold Piotr’s weight in and out of armor, set up next to a set of French doors that lead to a balcony.

Piotr’s desk and chair –also designed to take his full armored weight—are also there, and next to them… are _not_ your original desk or chair, but a newly built desk and a regular office chair.

You pick up a sticky note attached to the top of your desk.

_Xavier needed his furniture for some incoming residents. Didn’t want you to go without a desk. -Dad._

Piotr just shakes his head as he stares at the room. “Seriously, how did we not notice this happening?”

There’s a full bathroom attached to the suite, along with a closet with more built-in shelves and drawers—

And several boxes containing all your two’s clothes.

“We are the most oblivious idiots in the world,” you laugh when you see the boxes. “There’s no other explanation.”

Piotr hugs you against his chest. “Good thing we are getting married.”

You grin up at him. “I certainly like to think so.”

By the time the two of you head back downstairs, everyone else has gathered on the front porch –except for Alex, who’s stepped over the threshold and is peering around despite Nikolai’s protests.

“Okay,” you say when you reach the front door. “How did you guys even pull all this off?”

“We all chipped in,” Neena says. “Your uncle helped, too. Once we realized the problems you two would have finding a place to live with your mutant statuses –especially with Y/N’s history—we wanted to make sure you’d have a place to live and grow into. Xavier was cool with us building on the property since Y/N’s here under a protective order and Piotr’s the future headmaster, and everything kind of worked itself out from there.”

Wade mutters something under his breath that sounds suspiciously like “lazy writing.”

“So yeah.” Neena smiles. “Welcome home. Do you guys like it?”

“We love it,” Piotr says as he wipes tears from his eyes. “It is… it is more than we could have ever asked for. It is more than you all should have done.”

Wade waves his hand dismissively –albeit with dramatic flair. “You’re basically the most grade-A, decent people to have ever lived. That means you deserve good shit. It’s happening. Let it happen.”

Hugs are exchanged all around, along with repeated thank you’s—

And then Nikolai starts sputtering in mildly embarrassed sounding Russian when Alex starts poking around in the front of the house again.

“They have not seen inside yet,” Piotr translates to you when you shoot him a curious look.

“Go on! Show them!” you encourage, waving him off. “I’ll catch up in a couple minutes.”

Piotr kisses your cheek before ushering his family inside—

Which leaves you on the front porch with Nate, Neena, and Wade, since everyone else went inside with Piotr and his family.

“There’s four extra bedrooms upstairs,” you say quietly, looking between the three remaining people for some sort of explanation.

“We wanted to make sure the space would take care of your needs so you wouldn’t have to add onto it or move,” Nate says, equally as quiet. “I did a quick look into future records.”

Which means those four bedrooms are going to be occupied long-term, which means –given that it’s the most logical explanation—that you’re going to have at least four kids, depending on how everything times out.

And, granted, there’s a lot of ways to have kids, but your hand still goes to your abdomen of its own accord as you look back into the house. _Seems like the future is here._

**Author's Note:**

> Next week's fic is the wedding. :D
> 
> Edit: Also, as promised, here is the link (https://master-sass-blast.tumblr.com/post/188750539791/announcement-for-the-chc-1112019) to the announcement post I made about the future of the CHC! (I don't know how to do hyperlinked text outside of Tumblr sorry lol.)
> 
> Essentially, I talk about how my schedule's changing in the upcoming year, which will undoubtedly impact my posting schedule; I recommend you just read the post if you want to know all the details, because it's too much to try and sum up here.
> 
> Also, I have some future possible (non CHC) fics listed on the post (some for Piotr x Reader, and some for other pairings)! Feel free to peruse those, and if any of them strike your fancy, you can let me know in a comment on this fic, or on my Tumblr via reblogging the post, commenting on the post, or sending me an ask or DM!
> 
> Much love,
> 
> The Author


End file.
